bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Verren Thalia
Led by the mighty Hein Ueda and his graceful lieutenant Kōsetsu, the beautiful and serene Verren Thalia (ベレン・タリア, Beren Taria) holds the current Fifth Seat position of the newest Seventh Division who serves a prominent role as the Division's heart and soul, whose compassion and cheerfulness often lighten up the brokenness within the chambered hearts of its stressed members. Prior to her untimely death in the arms of her lover and husband Theo Sternlink, she was a powerful Fullbringer who tended to the well-being of her husband unlike anything he has ever experienced; in a heartfelt twist of fate, her husband's bumbling ineptitude and immense arrogance ultimately cost Thalia her life. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Fullbring Zanpakutō Sōon (騒音, Fanfare): As is the case with the main majority of Shinigami throughout Soul Society, Thalia possesses a Zanpakutō through which she can realize the true essence of her soul in combat. Her Zanpakutō Sōon, as it preferred to be called, bears the form of a usual katana with a somewhat darkened magenta color wrapped around its handle and a bronze hilt. Its hilt guard resembles an oblong with a six-pointed star symbol smoothly etched on both sides of its surface. *'Shikai': Sōon's activation is triggered through the command phrase "Glint" (輝く, Kagayaku). In its Shikai form, Sōon's blade gracefully straightens and becomes double-edged with cutting edges sharper than those of its sealed form. A wide array of pinkish symbols appear throughout the length of the blade which overall resemble flamelike tattoos. Additional adornment in the form of a small, roselike flower with golden trims can be found attached to the pommel of the Shikai, from which pink and long ribbons flow in a neatly-maneuvered braid. :Shikai Special Ability: As Thalia is a woman whose cheerfulness and energetic charisma often bring out the best in her, it should not come as a surprise that her Zanpakutō wields her personality in combat; normally, one would stand in confusion as to how a highly festive blade such as Sōon could bring itself to harm Thalia's opponents, but those who dare to deem it so would feel the irked wrath of Sōon, for its true ability is to manifest a large boundary within which all of those whom are caught within can suffer just how terrifying Thalia's cheerfulness can be, and simulate certain festive attributes in ways her opponents least expect. This ability symbolizes a more darker side to Thalia's energetic personality. :*'Ório' (壮大制限 (オリオ), Orio; Greek for "Limit", Japanese for "Grand Restriction"): Immediately following its activation, Sōon's Shikai generates an invisible and metaphysical field within which all those whom are caught can and will become subjects to its subsequent abilities. Though the length it spans is impressive at most and it cannot be broken by any means, it possesses one critical weakness in that those who realize its abilities only work within a certain range can escape said range and therefore will not be affected by Sōon's abilities. Thalia claims that there exists two entirely different dimensions within the realm produced by this ability that overlap each other, namely one that allows whomever is inside to become affected by Sōon's harmful abilities and another that is harm-free; Thalia herself is forever placed within the safe dimension, and she is given the power to choose whom to be affected and whom not to. It is worth mentioning that maintaining the balance and difference between the two contrasting dimensions appear to tire her to some degree, and drastic outcomes are bound to happen should she lose control, such as inadvertently trapping her teammates within the dimension where they become subjects to Sōon's abilities and or allowing her adversaries to enter the harmless dimension. :*'Akari Matsuri' (灯祭り, Lamp Festival): Sōon's next ability allows it to shut out any form of light from outside of the Ório and generate a seemingly countless number of light brown lanterns hung across the battlefield by an invisible rope in random sequences. The lanterns are spherical in shape and appear to be composed of some form of ancient, nigh-transparent fabric; they vary greatly in terms of size, with some even bearing the size of a grown man, and house a small, neatly placed candle within. Though they seem beautiful, all those who caught even a glimpse of the light that shines off from the candles of these lanterns will be blinded as long as they remain within the battlefield; destroying the lanterns carries very little threat as more lanterns will sporadically generate in order to replace lost ones. Numerous opponents and even some Hollows have described being blinded by this ability as "seeing the lanterns push back and forth so many times it hurts". Thalia can manipulate the intensity of the light generated by the candles, though the more intense they are the more difficult it is for Thalia to control this ability. ::*'Akari Matsuri: Kaori-Kai' (灯祭り香り会, Lamp Festival: Fragrance Assembly): By having Akari Matsuri activated prior and smoothly sweeping the length of Sōon's blade as if pleasuring it, Thalia is able to command the candles present within the lanterns to produce a soothing scent which resembles the aroma of an aromatherapy. At some point during the battle, the candles will have been able to produce a certain amount of the scent strong enough to cloud the olfactory systems of Thalia's opponents to the point where they find the aroma too disorienting while Thalia herself and her teammates remain preserved and rejuvenated by the aroma. :*'Gassō' (合奏, Ensemble; Concert): Presumably Thalia's most favored ability as she can be found activating this ability in most, if not all of her battles, it allows Sōon to generate a rather spacious wooden platform that is round in shape, on which a wide variety of musical instruments float gently. These musical instruments assume the shape regularly sported by orthodox instruments, though they appear to be superficially coated in a wide palette of golden colors unlike those that are seen regularly. At her behest, these musical instruments will produce a deafening noise in unison. It should be noted that although these musical instruments can be destroyed therefore lessening the amount of noise they produce overall, it is quite an impossible feat to accomplish without having one's ear ripped apart by the cacophony of noises. In spite of this, Gassō is not purely an offensive ability, for Thalia's control over the musical instruments is great enough for them to produce a beautiful performance of musical masterpiece as showcased in various festive circumstances. :*'Kagamizono' (鏡園, Mirror Garden): This ability is accomplished by conjuring a random number of mirrors placed together within the immediate vicinity of Thalia's opponents; the shape and size of these mirrors vary immensely, to the point where some mirrors overshadow their targets and some too meager her opponents can simply crush them. These mirrors are placed together in a manner where they can entrap the targets within a sphere of mirrors; obviously, those who are annoyed and piqued by how these mirrors act can simply break through the mirrors, but therein lies the dark nature of this horrendous ability: these mirrors are easily broken, and whatever force is used to break apart these mirrors will be bounced back to the one breaking through the mirrors thus reflecting the power of Thalia's opponents back onto them. Thalia explains that she rarely uses this ability, for it is mostly used as a discreet trump card in a battle where she is pitted against opponents far greater than she is; by using this ability upon her unsuspecting victims, Sōon can cause them to become incapacitated by their own power. However, it suffers from one critical weakness in that the mirrors only exist within the battlefield for an incredibly limited span of time. Should her adversaries realize the true machinations behind this ability, it can be rendered virtually useless before the mirrors fade away to nothingness and be summoned once more, which greatly taxes Thalia. :*'Teisū Yami Ryōko' (定数闇旅行, Tour of the Neverending Blackness): Indubitably Sōon's most powerful ability, this ability is elevated beyond its normal ones in that it requires a highly specific amount of Thalia's reiatsu and the command phrase "Irradiate" (照らす, Terasu) prior to speaking the name of the ability in order to trigger its activation. Ironically though, it simulates a game-like environment in which the entirety of the battlefield is plunged into a deep and utter blackness where even the strongest of lights can barely break through and any existing ability related to the conjuration of light is shut down to some degree, although this can easily be countered by a sufficient amount of willpower and reiatsu. In this darkened battlefield, Thalia explains that whatever the darkness touches "will cease to exist in your eyes", therefore unless one is able to see one's teammates or adversaries, one cannot help or defeat them. Each and every individual caught within the indiscriminate effects of this ability will be given a small lantern, roughly the size of a grown man's palm and not unlike the lanterns featured by Akari Matsuri, with which they shine their way through the darkness in order to search for their lost comrades and enemies. However, there is a certain rule to winning this game and thus dissipating the darkness: by finding all of one's comrades and bringing all the lanterns together in a specified position, light shall return, though it is an impossibly difficult accomplishment to do. Thalia herself is exempt from this nightmarish grotesque of a battlefield by becoming the GM (ジー・エム, Gē Emu; literally "Game Master") who is able to see through the darkness and supervise how the game progresses. Sōon explains that it is an exceptionally hard ability to master, and its difficulty may even come close to the likeness of mastering a Bankai; due to this, it strongly advises Thalia against using the ability unless absolutely necessary. :*'Sōon Jidankai: Flegómeno Xífos' (騒音次段階白熱刃 (フレゴメオ・シフォス), Furegomeo Shifosu; Japanese for "Fanfare Next Stage: Incandescent Blade", Greek for "Burning Sword"): *'Bankai': Not yet achieved. Sōon explains that its Shikai is powerful enough to hurt Thalia should she lose her control over it; unless she learns how to control it well or remove her frailness in combat, it would never allow her to attain its Bankai even if she tried. Former Powers & Abilities Category:Female Category:Fullbringer Category:Character Category:Souls Category:Shinigami